This Girl's Life part 5
by Becci Wooster
Summary: Joey goes back to school


****

# 

Love To Love You

By Becci Wooster

Disclaimer – Still don't own them. My lawyers are working on the theory that they own me, so therefore I own them… J Oh, and I don't own the songs in this psrt either. If I was to write a song, I'd give myslef credit for it!

Rating – R, due to the subject. 

Summary – At graduation, Joey makes a decision that will change her life.

Dedication – This part of for Ines. Thank you so much. 

Author's Note – I know this story has been slow…I want this to be good, so I'm taking my time. Thanks to everyone who sends words of encouragement. I know that some of these storylines are considered 'controversial'. But that's what life is – it's full of things you think will never happen to you. And you can quote me on that one! 

* * *

__

'I was always the one you would least expect to screw up…So I have shocked numerous people. I was always the go lucky kid, always smiling and making people laugh. I live to be the class clown, while making my straight A's since birth. Total contradiction.'

-A friend

Capeside, July 5th, 2001

Joey looked out onto the crowd. They were all waiting expectantly for her speech as valedictorian. Every member of her class had received their diplomas, and they were now waiting for the formalities to be over so they could start the parties that had been planned. She gripped the piece of paper in her hands tightly, took a deep breath and began.

"Fellow members of the graduating class of 2001. We thought this day would never come. Applications to college, teachers advising us… it all seemed to be aimed at something unreal. But now that day has come. High school… it's the place where life is either wonderful or awful. You're either popular, or classed as a geek. But everybody has expectations put on them. Whether it be to score the winning goal, to get straight A's or just to get through your senior year.

"I stand here today as someone who had a tough time in high school. But the hardest time was not finding out my boyfriend was gay, it wasn't helping my sister give birth. It wasn't even breaking up with the one person who has ever truly loved me, or losing the baby I was expecting. No, the hardest part was this morning. Breaking free of all those expectations. This morning, I turned down my place at Columbia. I'm taking a year out, not to find myself, but to learn what I have become. And before I give the usual speech, I would like to recommend to any of you out there who have doubts – take your time. There's a plan for every one of us, but we can take as much time reaching there as possible.

"I would like to thank those of you who have not judged. There should be more people like you in this world. I would also like to thank those of you who support without question. To quote a song, 'In the end, only kindness matters.' Thank you."

A polite round of applause followed, but everyone who knew Joey was shocked by her news. She had set her heart on Columbia, and she had told no one of her changed mind. The principal took the microphone once again. 

"Now, Ms Potter is going to sing for us, with music played by the music class of 2001."

"Thank you. First, I would like to sing the song in your programs. After, there is a song I would very much like to sing." The assembled students began to play. Joey smiled shyly, and began to sing.

__

'Now she's walking through the clouds  
With a circus mind  
That's running wild  
Butterflies and zebras  
Moonbeams and fairytales  
All she ever thinks about is  
Riding with the wind.

When I'm sad she comes to me  
With a thousand smiles   
She gives to me free  
It's alright, it's alright, she says  
Take anything you want from me  
Anything.

Fly little wing.' 

(Little Wing by Jimi Hendrix (Corrs version on Talk On Corners))

Joey smiled and bowed as the audience applauded her. Her voice had been improved upon since the Windjammer contest three years ago, and singing was one of her favourite pastimes. "Thank you all. Now, I'd like to sing 'Love To Love You'," Joey said. The students, who had not been prepared for this, left their instruments. Joey would have to sing without music. She licked her lips nervously, and automatically located Dawson in the audience. As the students were sat in alphabetical order, there he was, in between Jen and Andie. And she shut her eyes briefly before starting, her voice perfect.

__

'I would love to love you like you do me   
I'd love to love you like you do me   
There's a pillar in my way you see   
I'd love to love you like you do me 

  
I met you on a sunny Autumn day   
You instantly attracted me when asking for the way   
God if I had known the pain I'd make you feel   
I would have stopped this thought of us, and turned upon my heel   
  
Though you should leave me   
Time will make it be alright   
Though you must leave me   
Time will help you see the light   
You don't need me   
Time make it be alright   
Though you must leave me   
Believe me when I tell you...   


I would love to love you like you do me   
I'd love to love you like you do me   
There's a pillar in my way you see   
I'd love to love you like you do me

You recognised my barrier to love   
I know there's nothing worse than unrequited love   
So I prayed to God that I could give the love you gave to me   
But something's lying in my way, preventing it to be   
  
Though you should leave me   
Time make it be alright   
Though you must leave me   
Believe me when I tell you   


I would love to love you like you do me   
I'd love to love you like you do me   
There's a pillar in my way you see   
I'd love to love you like you do me'

"Thank you," she said before walking off stage. All around him, students and parents were clapping to congratulate Joey on what they took only as a wonderful performance. But something in Joey's eyes… for the first time in weeks, she had looked him straight in the eye. It was as if she had been singing to him. And if she was, then what was going on? Was she leaving Capeside? And if she were, would she ever come back?

* * *

Pacey surveyed the scene. A wild party at Chris Wolf's house. Not that unusual. But something in the atmosphere told him this was different. Everyone in his graduating class had been invited. The air hummed with excitement at the end of school. But still, that wasn't it. He located Dawson, his best friend, at the refreshment table, so he made his way over.

"Hey, man," he greeted Dawson. 

"Hey, Pacey," Dawson said monotonously. 

"So…" Pacey trailed off, uncertain of what he could say. He had also noticed the way Joey was looking at Dawson during her impromptu performance.

"Look," Dawson commanded. Pacey followed his gaze to see a very hot girl dancing with Chris. She had long brown hair, and a tiny figure. She was tall, and had very long legs; accentuated by a red dress that sto


End file.
